yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Forty Thieves sneaking into the palace/The wedding's about to begin
Here is how the wedding is about to star in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. At the Palace Stables, Cassim watches the events in the pavilion. He begins unhooking a basket. From a basket behind him, a man cuts his way out. The man is tall, gray skinned, wearing a black vest, a red cumber bun, and baggy blue pants. On his left hand, he wears a golden, claw like weapon with three prongs. The man puts his hand on Cassim's shoulder. Sa'Luk: Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal? Cassim: (shoves his hand away) Someone has to keep a cool head, Sa'Luk. Sa'Luk: (aims his claws towards Cassim's neck) Someone will have no head if this is another wild goose chase. Cassim: The Oracle is the real thing. (as Sa'Luk pulls his claws away) This time I'm sure... Meanwhile, the courtyard was filled with people and all of Mickey's friends attending the wedding. Genie: (wearing a tuxedo and talking into a microphone) Hello, and welcome to "Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical"! That's right, we're taking you to the marriage of a millennium. And who's this coming on the lovely stretch camel? Oh, it's Cleopatra and Caesar (as Cleopatra and Caesar walk down the aisle together, waving) and they're bringing a salad, (with the assistants carry a giant salad behind them) how wonderful. (as another assistant with a peppershaker follows) Oh look, there's Osiris, Oh, Osiris, Osiris, could we have a word with you? (as Osiris screeches). Oh no, the crowd is parting, who's coming? (with a bearded Genie separates the crowd as he walks through it) It's Moses! (holds the microphone in front of a tall and brown-skinned version of Genie) And you're name is? Genie Thor: I'm Thor. Genie: You're Thor? Genie Thor: Well, it hurts. Genie: Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by sand. It's everywhere. (as the logo appears reading "Sand, it's everywhere" and he walks in front of it) Get used to it! As for the girls in Mickey's group, they were happy to see Jasmine ready for the wedding. Sylvia Marpole: I’m so happy for you, Jasmine. Jasmine: Thank you, Sylvia, I'm so glad you girls could make it. Aqua: We're happy to be here, Jasmine. (feels Marian's belly) And so far, Marian's baby is getting bigger. Maid Marian: I’m mostly excited to have a baby, I’m gonna be a mother any day soon. Jasmine: And you'd be a wonderful mother, Marian. Mona: I know, and this is gonna be a wonderful wedding. Isn't it, Marge? Marge Simpson: You're absolutely right, Mona, good thing Lisa, Gosalyn, Millie and Melody Mouse, April, May, June, Webby, and Princess Melody would make lovely flower girls. At the gift table, Iago was admiring the gifts when Abu came to see him. Abu: Come on, come on (moves his hands in a 'come on' motion) Iago: I can see fine from back here. Abu: Uh uh, it's Aladdin! Iago: Look, there's one thing I get sentimental about, and I'm sittin' on it. But Abu didn't understand, he picks Iago up by the tail, looking under him, confused. Iago: The loot, Monkey, the loot! At the Wedding Pavilion, Zena came to see Aladdin. Zena: I'm so happy for you and Jasmine finally getting married, Aladdin. Aladdin: Thanks, Ma, I just wish Dad could see this day. Zena: Wherever he is, I'm sure he'll be pleased to be at your wedding. Genie: Bad news, Al, the boutonnières clash with the cumber buns! (holds out a white boutonnière and a brown cumber bun) Aladdin: Genie, isn't it a little late for that? Genie: What, what are you trying to say? Out with it! (looks around) What, what... (sees the crowd) ...they're here. Oh no! (changes into the White Rabbit from "Alice in Wonderland") I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! Just then, the real White Rabbit through the doors and blows on a horn. The White Rabbit: Ladies and Gentlemen! Citizens of Agrabah! The wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine has begun! With that announced, Abu runs down the aisle, and jumps on top of Carpet. Jasmine's bridesmaids along with Mona, Budgie, and Stacey walk down the aisle, Lisa Simpson, Millie and Melody, April, May, and June, Gosalyn, Webby, and Princess Melody came out as flower girls followed by a little boy carrying a flag. Four guards walk down the isle carrying a throne with the Sultan on it as the guests along with many good friends of Mickey and Aladdin bowing to him. The Crowd: You're majesty! Your highness! Then, Abu chatters and waves wildly. the Sultan laughs and waves to him. The guards reach the end of the aisle as the Sultan runs off the throne and into the pavilion as Aladdin bowed. Sultan: (nudging him with his elbow) Don't look so solemn, Boy, this is a happy day. Genie: Oh look, it's a Kodiak moment. From Genie's left side, a bear roars as Genie grabbed it by the mouth. Genie: Put that bear out of here! (makes a white carpet appear, led by doves as it covers the entire isle and the peacocks standing in front of the door contract their feathers, revealing Jasmine) Sultan: Ohh... Aladdin: Wow.... Genie: Oh Yeah! Mickey Mouse: Would you look at her. Then, Jasmine walks down the isle, to the ooos and ahhs of the crowd. When she reaches the end of the isle, her father takes her hand. Sultan: I never thought this day would come. Now, I'm afraid that it has come all too soon. Jasmine: (hugging her father) Oh father. As for Cassim, he begins to make his own attempt to get the scepter of the oracle. Cassim: You distract the guards. Sa'Luk: Part of your plan? Cassim: (pets an elephant's trunks) A large part. (knocks on one of the baskets) It's time. The Thieves: Oh! From the baskets, men emerge. Including a tall, fat thief with a silly laugh, a thin thief brandishing two swords, an Asian thief who uses karate moves to shred his basket to pieces, a gray-skinned thief floating on a rope, and a tall man carrying a sword. At last, the Forty Thieves were ready to make their dark purpose. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225